The Legend of Flame Prince
by Selena Sorceres
Summary: Sakura se convierte en amazona dorada de sagitario, al descubrir la gran mentira de los dorados se dispone a buscar a Athena en compañia de nuevas aliadas... acomodado y mejorado... por favor disculpen los errores si quieren saber entren y lean
1. Tristes atardeceres

Han pasado ya 13 años desde aquella terrible batalla contra Zeus, ahora nuestros caballeros llevan una vida casi normal con la excepción de que algunos decidieron quedarse en el Santuario como Caballeros de Oro... Seiya es el Caballero de Sagitario, Hyoga el de Acuario y Shyriu tomo el lugar de su maestro como Caballero de Libra, todo es normal para ellos pero la ausencia de Saori ya es demasiada para el caballero de Pegaso el cual su único consuelo es su hija y pupila Sakura (ojo no se me ocurrió otro nombre) quien será la Amazona Dorada de Sagitario ... si quieren saber mas acerca de esta historia les invito a que la lean...

**PSD**: Lemon garantizado en cada capitulo (o casi Lemon) A excepción de los dos últimos capítulos TT

The Legend of Flame Prince

1° Parte: Tristes atardeceres

Estaba allí el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, acostado boca arriba en la cama de su pequeña habitación recordando tristemente como hace exactamente 7 años había perdido a su amada diosa mientras sus ojos castaños se llenaban de amargas y saladas lagrimas que brotaban de ellos sin cesar y además de la gran marca imborrable que le había dejado aquella triste tarde como la que presenciaba ese día...

"Flash Black"

Estaba allí en la orilla de aquella playa griega caminando tomado de la mano con Saori que vestía una blusa de tiros blanca y una mini falda de Jean, ambos descalzos sentían como el agua del mar refrescaba sus pies y como el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, estos pequeños placeres simples les hacían olvidar aquellas crueles batallas libradas en el pasado... eran ya las 4:45 p.m. y ambos regresaron a la casa en la playa donde vivían ahora, alejados del cruel mundo que siempre los dividió y conspiro para separarlos.

Entraron a la casa de manera silenciosa, Seiya ya estaba preocupado por Saori ya que ella estaba actuando como si lo fuera a perder todo y eso se reflejaba en sus azulados ojos llenos de dolor y melancolía, el caballero para sacarla de ese trance la abrazo por detrás aferrándose a su cintura y empujándola contra su cuerpo le dijo suavemente a su oído.

- ¿Pasa algo?...

-No ocurre nada... no te preocupes.

El la voltea suavemente y la mira a los ojos, adoraba sus ojos azulados y puros, pero noto dolor y tristeza en ellos...

- Te amo - dijo el Caballero con suavidad... acerco sus labios a los de ella y los beso con suavidad y timidez tan solo al principio ya que ella correspondió con emoción y el le respondía con mayor emoción aun, mientras acariciaba su lengua con la suya, introducía sus morenas manos entre la blusa de ella y acariciaba sus caderas subiendo a su espalda y la atraía a su cuerpo para sentir mejor su calor.

Cayeron en la cama de fundas y sabanas blancas el encima de ella besaba su cuello y bajaba a sus hombros mientras la desnudaba, dentro de muy poco tiempo ambos ya estaban desnudos y envueltos en aquellas sabanas blancas besándose y acariciándose de manera apasionante el recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos mientras con su boca besaba y mordía ligeramente sus senos haciéndola gemir de placer varias veces, cosa que lo satisfacía y lo excitaba aun mas. Ya listo su miembro la penetro con suavidad adentrándose en su ser. Llegando al orgasmo el Caballero quedo exhausto y se quedo dormido rápidamente. Saori aprovecho esto para escribirle una carta diciendo lo que pasaría mas adelante, contarle su partida y además de eso su embarazo. Esto tan solo era un adiós.

"Fin del Flash Black"

Y todo para que, para perderla aquella tarde, para que Zeus decidiera quitársela para que junto con Apolo fueran la pareja sucesora del Olimpo, esto era aquello de lo que le había explicado en esa fría hoja de papel que el Caballero aun conservaba con dolor, su despedida. Todas esas cosas hicieron enojar al Caballero desatando su rabia con aquella débil cama de madera, la golpeo tan fuertemente con su puño derecho que la atravesó, volvió en si a su triste pensamiento pero esta vez fue interrumpido por la Amazona de Águila, Marin su maestra entro precipitadamente a la habitación del Caballero rompiendo el silencio de manera agitada...

- Seiya... Sakura desapareció otra vez, pero temo que esta si logre irse del Santuario.

-¿Como?... no puede ser...

El Caballero salio enojado y apresurado de la Casa de Sagitario, otra vez su pupila había huido del entrenamiento y quizás quiera irse como otra aprendiz que instruía el Caballero Dorado de Géminis Saga que se había escapado recientemente la cual era la única amiga de Sakura en el Santuario.

Sakura estaba en la orilla de un rio que había en el bosque del Santuario, era una pequeña niña de 7 años, tenia los cabellos lisos y largos de color café, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos eran hermosos y azulados, vestía una ropa griega para aprendices; observaba tristemente como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, a su lado Kiki de Apéndice trataba de convencerla de que desistiera de su idea de irse del Santuario para buscar a su amiga.

- Debes continuar entrenando - le decía el pequeño duende desesperado - no debes ...

- Kaname... era la única que me entendía... ella sabia que yo no quería esto -dijo melancólicamente mientras miraba el atardecer con lagrimas en los ojos.

En eso Seiya llega donde estaba la pequeña niña en su trance de melancolía, el la mira muy enojado por haber escapado del entrenamiento de Marin, pero calmo un poco su furia y se sentó al lado de la niña, la miraba con ira y esto le recordó aquel odio que sintió hacia Saori en aquel tiempo debido a su actitud de prepotencia, el Caballero decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta directa.

- ¿Pretendes seguir a Kaname?

- No... Ahora lo he pensado mejor Seiya

-Te he dicho mil veces que me llames maestro - le contesto el Caballero enojado

La chica volteo su rostro de manera desesperada hacia Seiya y le dijo firmemente - Quiero que me convierta en la Amazona Dorada de Sagitario... maestro...

Esta respuesta dejo pasmado a el Caballero de Sagitario, esto lo comento con sus amigos Shyriu de Libra y Hyoga de Acuario mientras subían las escaleras de las Doce Casas.

- Creo que es lo mejor Seiya - decía Shyriu el Caballero de Libra - Que Sakura sea Amazona Dorada...

- Si míralo desde este punto - decía el Caballero de Acuario Hyoga - las Amazonas Doradas ya no existen y tal vez ella logre traerlas a la vida... como en los tiempos de la Mitología.

- Tienes razón Hyoga - dijo Seiya suspirando - es lo mejor ...

Pasaron 6 años y Sakura ya era toda una mujer, muy joven aun y muy linda... Era idéntica a Saori a excepción de sus cabellos que eran castaño claro y su pollina era muy lisa y de lado derecho; a diferencia de las demás amazonas no usaba mascara (le aburría) y vestía con un blue Jean ancho y una blusa descotada color verde moho que descubría sus ensanchadas caderas y hacia notar sus bien definidas curvas ... habían pasado ya cuatro días de que se había vuelto la Amazona Dorada de Sagitario y ya estaba muy aburrida sin nada que hacer... los Caballeros Dorados habían sido sus guías durante toda su vida, pero nunca se le mencionó su origen, lo único que sabia era que su madre la tuvo en los Bosques del Santuario (no se si realmente en el Santuario hay bosques y si no los hay no se me ocurrió otro sitio) y la había dejado al cuidado de Seiya y jamás se le volvió a ver...

Era todo tan aburrido para Sakura... pero recordó que varias veces pasaba por su mente aquellos sueños en los cuales veía siempre a un chico mayor que ella de cabellos rojo intenso, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color; el le entregaba una extraña flor roja con dorado de cinco pétalos que la llamaba "Flor de Fuego" y le decía suavemente...

- Te estoy esperando... Sakura...

La chica abrió sus ojos de golpe, ella estaba sentada en la sombra de un árbol mirando con aburrimiento el cofre de su armadura, decidió no prestar atención a la aparición del chico misterioso y buscar a su maestro que estaba en la Casa de Aries discutiendo fuertemente con el Caballero Mu de Aries... Sakura decidió esconderse detrás de una pared para oír lo que pasaba...

- Seiya no podemos hacer eso - decía Mu con la intención de convencer al necio Caballero Pegaso - esas fueron las ultimas ordenes de Athena que no la buscáramos ¡no puedes respetar siquiera su ultima voluntad! ...

- Entiende... lo mejor es luchar y traerla de vuelta al Santuario...

- Sabes que ya es tarde... ella le pertenece al dios Apolo...

- ¡No es así Mu! No es justo... no es correcto...

- No es correcto ni lo era tener un hijo con la diosa que protegías...

Esas ultimas palabras silenciaron a Seiya, en eso Sakura sale de su escondite y se muestra con una cara de asombro, no podía creer que habían engañado a todos haciéndoles creer que Athena estaba en la Casa Mayor y que estaba tan ocupada que nadie podía verla y además de que su maestro había tenido nupcias con la diosa... Sakura rompió el silencio...

- Yo iré en busca de Athena si el Patriarca Shión me lo permite...

Ella se retiro sin decir ni una sola palabra mas, Seiya quiso alcanzarla para explicarle lo que había escuchado pero de que valdría una explicación en ese momento... Al cabo de un día a las 4:45 p.m. Shión le había concedido el permiso a Sakura y además le permitió elegir un acompañante, ella eligió a Kiki que ya había crecido y también aprendió a reparar las armaduras como su maestro Mu, además de que este siempre había sido su mas cercana compañía... se estaba despidiendo de Marin que fue como una madre para ella y de su maestro al cual le debía lo que era...

- Bueno maestro me voy... andando Kiki - decía mientras se alejaba del lugar - prometo que volveré con Athena ...

La chica en compañía de Kiki se alejaba mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, Seiya tenia lagrimas en los ojos ya que ahora en único dulce recuerdo de Saori desaparecía... Su hija...

La pareja de Seiya y Saori siempre fue mi preferida pero ahora quise probar con Sakura, una pequeña invención de mi mente, hacia mucho que quería escribir algo así referente a una posible hija de esta pareja pero no tenia la idea clara... bueno sigan leyendo... **_Selena Sorceres_**


	2. Katsumi y Nemesis Amazonas sin bandera

2° Parte: Katsumi y Némesis ... Amazonas sin bandera

Curiosamente a Sakura lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a Oriente, a la gran ciudad de Tokio en Japón ya que Seiya le había sugerido que empezara buscando a sus viejos amigos Shun e Ikki, que este ultimo conocía el secreto para ir a la Isla de Délos o Isla de las luces donde Athena vivía siempre asechada por el dios de las luces, el flechador... pero lo primero que hizo Sakura fue...

-Kiki...

-Uhh... ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Tengo hambre - dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba uno de esos restaurantes humildes donde hacen comida oriental ...

En efecto... lo primero que hizo Sakura fue el ir a un restaurante muy humilde a probar la comida japonesa, ella estaba encantada con la comida y ya había devorado 2 tazones de sopa e iba por el tercero, Kiki que ya no soportaba mas ver a su compañera tomando las cosas demasiado a la ligera le dijo:

- Recuerda que tenemos que buscar a Fénix

(No hubo contestación)

- ¡Sakura!

- Disculpa Kiki... la comida es tan sabrosa... tenia tiempo sin probar algo exquisito...

- Pero tenemos qu e encontrar a Ikki... cosa que no es fácil ya que el siempre desaparece y nunca supimos donde...

- Me da otra orden de sopa por favor...

- ¡Sakura!... esto es increíble...

Pero cuando la chica recibe el tazón en sus manos ve a través de la vidriera pasar a 2 muchachas... una tenia el cabello recogido por una larga trenza que llegaba a los glúteos, color castaño oscuro, su piel era sem. parda y sus ojos eran color miel; vestía un vestido rojo de modelo oriental con motivos dorados... La otra era de cabellos lisos por media espalda, color azul oscuro, su piel era blanca y sus ojos oscuros; vestía una blusa de tiros negra y una mini falda blanca... esta ultima se parecía mucho a Kaname, la amiga de Sakura que se había escapado del Santuario hace 6 años y llego a la conclusión... sin duda es Kaname...

Sakura de un impulso dejo el tazón de sopa en la mesa y salio como loca del restaurante y se puso en frente de las muchachas que la miraban con un poco de asombro, estaban a 5 pasos de distancia, Sakura solo pudo pronunciar...

- Kaname... no puedo creerlo... acaso ¿eres tu en verdad?

La chica miraba a Sakura secamente, ella perdió las esperanzas de que fuera ella y dijo débilmente y decepcionada:

- No... discúlpeme creo que me equivoque de persona...

Se fue muy decepcionada del lugar dejando atrás a las 2 chicas que ya habían dejado de mirarla... la del vestido rojo rompió el silencio y le dijo a su compañera:

- ¿Por qué no le hablaste?

- Aun... no es el momento

- Te llamo por tu antiguo nombre Némesis

- Si... me da nostalgia

- Creo que busca lo mismo que nosotras... al caballero de Fénix, nos conviene hacer grupo con ella

- ¡Ja! Has lo que quieras Katsumi

- Como quieras... Kaname...

Ellas se retiraron de aquella calle donde estaban mientras Némesis apretaba su puño con dureza. Sakura caminaba por la acera de la calle pensando en los momentos mas felices con su amiga Kaname, ella estaba muy nostálgica, decidió sentarse en la sombra de un árbol del parque donde había llegado hasta que vio como tenia tan cerca de ella al mismo muchacho pelirrojo que veía en sueños y desde niña le hablaba y la motivaba a ser Amazona Dorada... habían pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros y el chico solo murmuro:

- Nos queda poco tiempo... Sakura...

Acto seguido beso los labios de la chica y en un instante desapareció... no sabia si esta era otra de sus visiones o soñaba despierta o tal vez en verdad había pasado...

Kiki llego donde estaba ella y le dijo que ya había ubicado a aquellos hermanos, ambos fueron al lugar señalado por Kiki era uno de esos viejos departamentos desaliñados y baratos... llegaron a la Hab. 43° donde tocaron y les atendió Shun y grande fue su asombro al ver el gran parecido que tenia Sakura con Saori... después de unos instantes de silencio Shun les hizo pasar a ambos y se sentaron en un sofá roto y un poco viejo y al frente en otro sofá estaba Ikki leyendo el periódico y fumando un cigarro hasta que tiro el periódico junto con el cigarro y miro fijamente a Sakura... Kiki los miro a ambos y rompió el silencio...

- Ikki ella es Sakura la alumna de Seiya... hemos venido acá por...

- Se a lo que han venido - decía Ikki cortantemente y con voz seria - a lo mismo que han venido muchos a conocer el secreto para entrar a Délos...

- Señor Ikki - dijo Sakura - usted fue caballero y debe entender nuestra posición... debe decirnos para...

- Pierden su tiempo... hace mucho otros vinieron a lo mismo y no les dije nada ya que no eran dignos de llevar a cabo la empresa... y dudo que una niña como tu sea lo suficientemente digna...

Ikki recogió el diario que había tirado al suelo y volvió a su lectura dejando a Sakura decepcionada pero también muy enojada... le dijo al caballero bruscamente:

- Seguro usted sabia que mi maestro había tenido un hijo con la diosa... de seguro por eso...

- ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE? - grito Ikki impactado por lo que había dicho la chica

Este grito silencio a Sakura... acaso no sabia nada y acaso también habían caballeros sin saber, en efecto era otro secreto guardado por los caballeros que vivían en el Santuario... no dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando en el departamento entraron bruscamente Katsumi y Némesis envueltas en las sagradas armaduras doradas de Libra y Géminis (las cuales eran sexy y descotadas como las de todas las Amazonas Doradas... eso lo vi por Internet) ... Katsumi se dirigió hacia el Caballero de Fénix que se había levantado del sofá...

- Fénix hemos venido para que nos des unas cuantas plumas de tu cola... las necesitamos para traer a la vida unas Amazonas caídas...

- ¡Ja! Pierden su tiempo... ¿y quienes son?

-Yo soy Katsumi de Libra

- Némesis de Géminis... uhh... pero si es la chica del restaurante...!Apártate de mi camino!

- No lo haré... antes el debe decirme como llegar a la Isla de Fuego... debo salvar a Athena

- ¿Acaso tu eres una Amazona del Santuario?

No pudieron continuar la conversación porque en el acto aparecieron de manera violenta unos extraños caballeros de armaduras plateadas que eran de categoría de plata... ellos rodearon a las muchachas y su líder rompió el silencio:

- Por ordenes del dios Apolo debemos exterminarlos a todos...

Iban a atacar a Sakura cuando ella los alejo con su ardiente cosmos dorado y acto seguido se coloco la dorada armadura de Sagitario...

-Yo soy Sakura de Sagitario

La chica junto con las otras amazonas los exterminaban sin mucho esfuerzo... Llegaron al líder que las miraba con asombro, el huyo pero antes había tenido tiempo para herir de muerte al Caballero de Fénix que antes de morir (acuérdense que hierba mala nunca muere así que este aun no se nos va) le revelo el secreto a Kiki de manera agonizante el secreto para llegar a Délos pero además le hablo del Príncipe de las llamas...

- Encontrar al Caballero de Quimera... el es el único que puede... liberen al príncipe... el Príncipe de las llamas...

Después de dar cristiana sepultura al valiente caballero... Sakura estaba saliendo de la iglesia en compañía de Kiki y en las escaleras se encontró con Katsumi y Némesis, se miraban fijamente y Katsumi le sonrió a Sakura y le dice:

- ¿Es cierto que Athena no esta en el Santuario y que esta en la Isla de Fuego?

- En efecto...

- Bien... pero si quieres salvar a la diosa necesitaras ayuda... te la podemos brindar

- Pero hace falta convencer a las otras Katsumi - dijo Némesis

- No importa Némesis... nosotras le somos fieles a Athena...

- ¿ Las otras... hay mas Amazonas Doradas acaso? - dijo Sakura sorprendida

- En efecto... pero somos muy pocas las que están con vida... entonces que dices Sakura... ¿quieres conocer a mas de nosotras y salvar a la diosa?

- Si claro...

Sakura volvió la mirada a Némesis que le devolvió nuevamente la mirada secamente...

Mientras esto pasaba en la tierra, en la Isla flotante de Délos, especificando en el palacio del fuego y la luz estaba la diosa Athena como todos los días llena de melancolía tocando el piano en un gran salón de blancas paredes de perla; se veía de aspecto majestuoso adornada con pendientes y joyas pero la tristeza era su sombra... tocaba la misma hermosa y triste melodía que en mas de una ocasión hizo derramar lagrimas a las nueve musas del coro de Apolo y a su hermana Artemisa, en eso en la habitación entra el dios Apolo y la chica dejo de tocar, el se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente, levanto su rostro decaído con su mano y rompió el silencio...

- Sabes algo sobre esa nueva Amazona Dorada de Sagitario - pregunto el dios Sol

- No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa ya que tu me prohíbes recibir información acerca del Santuario y la tierra – le dijo la diosa con tranquilidad

- Aun no has cumplido con lo que te pedí

- Quizás no es el momento

- Ahora es el momento

Ambos salieron de la habitación y transitaban por un pasillo, Athena iba adelante derramando lagrimas silenciosas ya que sabia lo que iba a pasar y nuevamente tendría que impedirlo untándose en los labios un dulce brebaje que a aquel que lo probara perdería el conocimiento y no recordaría lo que hubiera hecho anteriormente, ese brebaje se lo había dado una de sus hermanas mayores, la diosa del amor y el deseo Afrodita.…

Llegaron a una amplia y lujosa habitación donde había poca iluminación... ella fue la primera en entrar y se estremeció al oír las puertas de la habitación cerrarse, luego escucho con temor los pasos del dios acercándose a ella, el la volteo suavemente y la atrajo hacia si por la cintura, primero la beso suavemente en los labios sin respuesta alguna por parte de ella y después bajo a su cuello mientras introducía sus manos en el vestido acariciando su espalda y caderas... ella simplemente ahogaba sus gemidos para no darle el gusto, a su piel podría gustarle ( obviamente) pero a su alma y corazón le daba repulsión que la tocara (tenia que aguantárselo ya que si no la pagarían los humanos) (ustedes saben como son los dioses de jodidos cuando les da la berraquera).

Este ya estaba cansado de que ella se resistiera a su placer a si que decidió subir el nivel …con sus manos desabrocho el blanco vestido de la diosa he hizo que esta cayera en la cama, el (que tenia el pecho descubierto ) se coloco encima de ella y se dedico a besar y lamer sus senos y con sus manos la acariciaba con suavidad hasta bajar a su vientre y apretarlo un poco haciendo que esta lanzara un gemido que no pudo retener...

Pero para el eso no era suficiente, tan solo era una muestra de lo que quería hacerle sentir, noto que aun ella oponía resistencia así que este se dijo así mismo (ahí mánese ya vera esta lo que es bueno). Llevo su mano derecha a su vagina e introdujo uno de sus dedos haciéndola gemir fuertemente, ya no podía seguir ahogando sus gemidos y seguirse oponiendo... el se sentía satisfecho por haber logrado parte de lo que quería pero aun así no conforme introdujo un segundo dedo provocando nuevamente que gimiera y además de eso logro que su vagina se mojara. Retiro sus dedos y se dedico a penetrarla, ella cerro fuertemente los ojos y los abrió cuando dejo de sentir el movimiento del cuerpo que tenia encima... el brebaje había tenido efecto justo a tiempo, el dios se había dormido y ella nuevamente se había salido con la suya.

No soy muy buena escribiendo Lemon pero necesito ejercitarme con esto, no puedo vivir toda la vida sin saber nada... bueno espero sus revisiones ...

_**Selena Sorceres **_


	3. Húo de Quimera

3° Parte: Húo de Quimera...

En la gran ciudad de Tokio era de noche y nevaba con gran intensidad, eran aproximadamente las 8:00 p.m. ... las 3 amazonas doradas estaban en una casa rentada de modelo oriental, Katsumi estaba en la cocina preparando la cena junto con Kiki y Sakura estaba en la sala sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, aburrida mirando el fuego de la chimenea y Némesis estaba sentada en frente de ella en un sofá rojo hasta que débilmente Sakura rompió el silencio...

- ¿Por qué te fuiste del Santuario? - decía sin dejar de mirar el ardiente fuego

- No se de que me hablas - dijo tranquilamente

- Vamos Kaname deja de fingir - dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo - yo se que eres tu...

- Niña mi nombre es Némesis... - decía mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados

- Fue por lo de tu padre ¿cierto?

- ¡Cállate mocosa! - dijo inmediatamente al oír el comentario abriendo sus oscuros ojos

- Mi maestro me lo contó tiempo después de que te fuiste... no me parece justo deberías perdonarlo

- ¡¡Cierra la boca!

Némesis se para y sujeta a Sakura por el cuello y la empuja contra el muro de la chimenea pero esta flexiona sus piernas y empuja a Némesis contra la otra pared y cae al suelo... Katsumi entra a la sala con calma y les dice suavemente:

- La cena esta lista...

Ambas van al comedor y se sirven la deliciosa sopa... Némesis y Sakura no dejaban de mirarse de manera retadora mientras Katsumi y Kiki comían en paz hasta que Kiki le pregunto a Katsumi ...

- Oye Katsumi ¿Por qué pelean tanto? - decía el sin dejar de ver como las chicas se miraban tan retadoramente

- Son muy buenas amigas y se quieren muchísimo no te parece

- Ehh... si Katsumi - dijo incrédulo sin dejar de mirar a las 2 chicas

Ya se iban a dormir y Sakura estaba recostada en su cama pensando en la manera de salvar a Athena... el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida pero de un momento a otro estaba en un lugar con mucha luz dormida en el suelo, sentía como unas manos recorrían su cuerpo y abrió los ojos y era el mismo muchacho pelirrojo, estaba encima de ella mirando fijamente su rostro, dijo algo en un lenguaje que no entendió y en eso despertó, se dijo a si misma:

- Fue un sueño... ¿o en verdad paso?

Era de mañana y ya habían partido de Oriente al gran Templo Amazona que quedaba en una Isla del Mediterráneo... iban caminando envueltas en sus doradas armaduras por una selva muy espesa hasta que llegaron al gran Templo que era una fortaleza dividida en 12 estaciones o 12 casas... entraron y fueron recibidas por la primera amazona de las doce estaciones, esta era de cabellos muy ondulados y largo color lila, piel blanca y ojos café envuelta en una dorada armadura, se presento ante ellas...

- Soy Urilae de Aries... bienvenida al Templo Amazona

- Gracias... soy Sakura de Sagitario

- Es una amazona del Santuario ateniense - dijo secamente Némesis

- Señorita Katsumi - dijo decaídamente la Amazona de Aries - en su ausencia fueron asesinadas dos de las amazonas doradas

- ¡Como! ... - dijo alterada - ¿Qué paso?

- Fuimos atacadas por Ángeles de la corte de Apolo - dijo tristemente la chica de Aries

- Curioso - dijo Némesis - nosotras también fuimos atacadas por esos sujetos pero por lo visto lo que querían era...

- Era probarnos... - dijo Katsumi con seriedad - el próximo ataque será en serio... debemos estar alertas... ¿Quiénes fueron las fallecidas?

- Dalia de Escorpión y... Mily de Tauro - dijo tristemente la carnera

Las 4 amazonas pasearon por el templo buscando a las que quedaban con vida las cuales se presentaron con prontitud, Urilae venia con ellas, eran 2... una era de cabellos lisos y largo sujetado por una cola alta que dejaba libre 2 mechones de ambos lados, color verde agua, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca... la otra era de cabellos lisos y largo color amarillo y piel blanca, sus ojos permanecían cerrados... Katsumi rompió el silencio...

- Amazonas ella es Sakura de Sagitario, es una amazona del Santuario

Ellas la miraron con un poco de desagrado hasta que la chica de cabellos verde agua se presento...

- Soy Marina de Acuario

- Circe de Virgo... Katsumi ¿para que trajiste a una mocosa del Santuario?

-¡Como me llamaste! ¡¡Repítelo miserable!

Katsumi y Kiki sujetaban a Sakura que ya estaba cansada de que la miraran con desprecio... Katsumi retomo la palabra...

- Circe esta es una de nosotras... es la Amazona de Sagitario... nos uniremos a su causa la cual es traer a Athena devuelta a la tierra ya que esta presa en la Isla de Délos...

- Lo siento Katsumi - dijo Circe - yo ya no le sirvo a Athena... si ella decidió eso fue porque quiso y ese no es nuestro problema...

La chica de Virgo se retiro junto con la de Acuario dejando a Sakura decepcionada... Katsumi noto la expresión de esta y le dijo:

- Ellas han perdido la fe por las perdidas de nuestras amigas... pero no son malas amazonas

- Katsumi gracias por tu consideración - dijo Sakura desanimadamente - pero creo que me consideran una traidora por ser del Santuario

- Sabes que no es así - decía dulcemente la Amazona de Libra mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Sakura - lo que pasa es que han perdido la fe

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya - dijo Sakura mientras se alejaba

Sakura se aljaba lentamente del gran templo, pero cuando ella estaba a punto de abandonar la fortaleza un cosmos muy terrible y retador la detuvo, ella volteo para saber de quien se trataba y vio a Némesis con su seca mirada...

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Kaname? - pregunto la amazona con tono cansado

- Estoy cansada de que me llames así - decía mientras se acercaba lentamente - y también estoy harta de que me recuerdes ese Santuario... Estoy

- Ya terminaste Kaname - dijo cortantemente la chica - ¿A que has venido?

- A destruirte - dijo la chica amenazadoramente - y mejor prepárate ¡Amazona del Santuario!

Némesis expandió su terrible cosmo energía, esta estaba llena de un gran odio, del odio hacia su padre el cual había sido el único responsable de la muerte del Caballero Aioros de Sagitario, ese era el Caballero Saga de Géminis, Sakura se estremece por tan ofensivo cosmos...

- Que cosmos tan terrible - decía Sakura muy sorprendida - Kaname en que monstruo te has convertido... al parecer ya no queda nada de aquella dulce muchacha que solía animarme a entrenar y que además fue mi amiga

En eso Némesis ataca a la chica con la técnica de su padre "La Otra Dimensión" ...

- ¡¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

La otra dimensión se abre y Sakura es golpeada y arrastrada por el cosmos de Némesis hacia la otra dimensión, en el aire Sakura logro conseguir el equilibrio gracias a las alas de la armadura de Sagitario y pudo huir del peligro, pero los daños a su cuerpo fueron muy severos y callo al suelo con estrépito, sangrando por el pecho, los brazos y piernas ...

- Vaya – dijo Kaname sonriendo sarcásticamente - así que pudiste resistir la otra dimensión, bien no eres tan débil como pareces, te acabare para ahorrarte el dolor de tus heridas... Uhh

Sakura se estaba poniendo de pie, aun sangraba y estaba muy débil, pero tenia dibujada en el rostro una sonrisa... Némesis noto esto y la miro sin comprender nada...

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? - pregunto con tono fuerte

- Ahora lo he comprendido... amiga gracias no voy a defraudarte

- Acaso enloqueciste... ¿de que me estas hablando?

- Viniste hasta aquí para impedir que me fuera... querías saber lo fuerte que era para así demostrárselo a las otras y solo así salváramos a Athena...

- Vaya... que tonta veo que aun no cambias tu manera de pensar Sakura...

- Kaname... por favor dime... ¿Por qué te hiciste tan cruel amiga?

- Quieres saberlo... muy bien te lo diré antes de mandarte al infierno...

Mientras Némesis le relataba a Sakura el por que de su odio, ella iba recorriendo sus recuerdos cuando aun era Kaname y Némesis no había nacido para ella...

"Flash Black"

La pequeña Kaname tenia unos 9 años de edad, ella acababa de llegar de su entrenamiento con el Caballero Géminis Saga, ya estaban el Caballero y su pupila en la Casa de Géminis, este miro a la niña y le dijo amablemente...

- Kaname mejor vete a descansar has entrenado mucho y debes estar agotada

- Si maestro ...

La niña fue a su habitación y se acostó a dormir, al igual que Sakura no sabia su origen y lo que mas quería era que su maestro se lo dijera ya que ella sabia que el conocía su origen pero no había querido decírselo, según el porque no estaba lista, esa noche Kaname tuvo un sueño que cambio su vida para siempre, en el veía a una mujer huyendo del Santuario con un bebe en sus brazos mientras llovía abundantemente y se hacia de noche, esta fue alcanzada por un rayo de luz dorada que dio directamente a la sien de la mujer lo cual la mato en el acto, el responsable se mostró como el Caballero de Géminis Saga, cuando en ese momento se veía bajo la influencia de su lado maligno, este tomo al bebe en sus brazos y se fue...

La pequeña Kaname despertó de golpe mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus oscuros ojos, Saga entro a la habitación y al verla así se le acerco para determinar lo que le pasaba, pero la niña al verlo se alejo de el y le grito...

- No me toques monstruo... tu mataste a mi madre... ¡¡Por que!

- Perdóname Kaname... te contare la verdad... (momento Star Wars) Kaname... yo soy tu padre... y fueron mis celos hacia tu madre con mi hermano y mi lado perverso los que destruyeron a tu madre pero... yo nunca quise herirla...

- Pero eso no cambia lo que hizo... no lo justifica... ¡¡LO ODIO!

La pequeña niña salio corriendo del la habitación y en poco tiempo ya estaba afuera de la Casa de Géminis... justo en ese momento Kaname fue consumida por el odio y la rabia y entonces allí nació Némesis...

"Fin del Flash Black"

- Entiendo – dijo Sakura mientras suspiraba – Kaname debiste haberlo perdonado... que lograste con no hacerlo el hundirte en mas odio, a tu padre no le importaba si lo perdonabas o no lo único que quería era no verte como ahora, amargada y sin sentimientos... ahora con mas razón me das lastima

- ¡¡CALLATE SAKURA! ¡¡MUERE DESGRACIADA... OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

Nuevamente la otra dimensión se abrió y Sakura empezó a ser arrastrada por el cosmos de Némesis pero, a diferencia de la primera vez logro resistir su poder y con las alas de Sagitario resistía la succión hacia la otra dimensión en aquel punto de equilibrio que había descubierto anteriormente en la zona de ataque, comenzó a arder su dorada cosmo energía que comenzaba a aumentar grandemente e inundar el templo... Todas las amazonas sintieron la poderosa cosmo energía de Sakura, que emanaba de ella como si fuera una diosa, tanto así que se estremecieron hasta Némesis... pero esta arroja su ataque y ella el suyo, la técnica que su maestro Seiya le había enseñado con la armadura, "La Dorada Flecha de Sagitario"... ella arroja la flecha con fuerza y esta logra cortar La Otra Dimensión de Némesis y se entierra de manera superficial en su hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo sangrar, Némesis miro con seriedad su herida y luego devolvió la mirada a Sakura y le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción, Sakura le correspondió con el mismo gesto y Némesis se retiro a sanar su herida con satisfacción, en el camino se decía a si misma en su mente...

- Te felicito Sakura... me satisface lo fuerte que te has vuelto... amiga... en cuanto a mi odio... tal vez... tengas razón...

Sakura se reunió con las demás amazonas, era de noche y todas a excepción de Némesis estaban en una de las casas del Templo, comiendo en una amplia mesa, todas estaban impresionadas con la velocidad en la que Sakura devoraba los platos de comida, Katsumi impresionada se dirigió a Sakura...

- Te gusto la comida - dijo amablemente con una sonrisa

- Si esta muy sabrosa - decía mientras comía y se ahogaba un poco con la comida – en el santuario nadie cocina tan bien (de hecho creo que nadie cocina allí)...

- Ya veo... Sakura de casualidad ... – dijo Katsumi

- ¿Eres hija de algún dios o diosa? - dijo Marina agregando

- En realidad... no lo se... ¿Por qué lo preguntan?

- Por tu cosmos - agrega Circe - se asemeja mucho al de la diosa Athena

- Pues... - dijo Sakura pensativa - yo no se quienes son mis padres... mi maestro solo me dijo que mi madre después de tenerme me dejo a su cuidado y luego no se le volvió a ver...

- Entiendo... - dijo Katsumi agregando y algo extrañada con el relato

- Ahh por cierto Katsumi - dijo Sakura - ¿En donde esta Némesis, acaso no vendrá a comer?

- Lo dudo Sakura... ella debe estar vigilando la fortaleza...

En efecto Némesis estaba vigilando los alrededores, pero al mismo tiempo recordaba ese día donde se entero de todo sobre su origen y además de eso tenia la duda de que si debía perdonarlo ya que el no tenia la culpa de lo que hacia (no estaba en sus cabales) como se lo había dicho Sakura cuando estaban luchando, pero su meditación fue interrumpida por un cosmos muy agresivo que se adentraba rápidamente en la selva que rodeaba la fortaleza... Némesis decidió ir a investigar lo que pasaba y se adentro en la selva, se detuvo cuando llego al frente de un gran árbol y pronuncio unas pocas palabras...

- Vamos sal de allí... ¡ven y enfréntame!

En el acto un poderoso golpe de reflejos dorados cayo cerca de su pierna, pero Némesis la esquiva y el atacante se muestra... Era un joven alto de cabellos lisos y muy cortos, pelirrojo de piel parda y ojos oscuros, su armadura era roja con destellos plateados y en el centro de la pechera tenia la cabeza de un león... de esa manera la Amazona Dorada pudo reconocer al caballero que rompió el silencio.

- Tu debes ser una de las amazonas doradas... soy Húo de Quimera y estoy buscando a Marina de Acuario

- Así que tu eres el que sabe la entrada a la Isla de Délos... dime como se entra y te dejare ir por esa amazona

- Mmmm... así no me gustan los negocios... antes de ir por Marina me divertiré un rato contigo - decía el chico con una sonrisa sarcástica

- Bien... si no lo vas a soltar por las buenas - elevando su cosmo energía - lo soltaras por las malas

Némesis preparaba una de sus técnicas, la cual era la que le había enseñado su maestro Kannon de Géminis, el "Triangulo Dorado"...

- ¡¡TRIANGULO DORADO!

Pero cuando lanzo su ataque, el chico lo había esquivado a gran velocidad y llego a pararse en frente de ella con una sonrisa sarcástica, la tomo con fuerza de por la cintura sujetando también sus brazos con su mano derecha, y con su brazo izquierdo libre para tocar su rostro y acariciar sus cabellos, le dijo mirándola fijamente...

- Tienes un rostro muy lindo para ser amazona - decía sin dejar de mirarla

Volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa picara y sarcástica e introdujo su mano en la parte inferior de la armadura y con ella acariciaba su muslo izquierdo hasta subir a sus glúteos, Némesis estaba enojadísima y al mismo tiempo se encontraba desesperada, pero por orgullo no demostró mas que una mirada de odio y rabia mientras apretaba sus dientes con rudeza.

- Oye no me mires así... tienes suerte de que me hayas caído tan bien y no haya resuelto matarte

- ¡Miserable!... ¡no soy tan débil como piensas!

Ella se libera dándole una patada en la pierna... Húo aun conservaba su expresión de sarcasmo, elevo su poderosa cosmo energía roja y lanzo un potente golpe con su puño derecho el cual se llamaba "Golpe Quimera" que tenia la forma de una cabeza de león color rojo fuego...

- ¡¡GOLPE QUIMERA!

La chica recibió el poderoso ataque y cayo con estrépito al suelo boca arriba... pero al abrir sus ojos vio al joven acomodado encima de su cuerpo, sujetando sus brazos por detrás con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda recorría su abdomen hasta llegara su zona intima... quiso oponerse pero no podía moverse y empezó a excitarse a causa de sus caricias en esa zona, era la primera vez que sentía esa placentera sensación... luego el con su boca bajo a sus senos (su armadura presentaba descotes en la parte superior de sus senos, es decir, sus hombros estaban descubiertos) y comenzó a besarlos y a morderlos lo cual hizo que por primera vez en su vida gimiera de placer...

Húo se percato de sus sensaciones y eso lo motivo a querer adentrarse en su cuerpo... desabrocho la falda de su armadura y aprovecho que ella estaba en estado de confusión e indecisión, retiro su ropa interior mientras Némesis tan solo podía observar como preparaba uno de sus dedos para introducirlo en su vagina... lo introducía cuidadosamente mientras la chica se excitaba cada vez mas y comenzaba a mojarse, el movía su dedo con suavidad dentro de su miembro, aunque ella trato de ahogar su gemido no pudo y se ligo con un grito que alerto a las otras amazonas.

Retiro su dedo y la miro jadear, se fijo en sus labios y quiso besarlos, pero no pudo ni rozarlos cuando apareció en frente Marina, con un gesto de odio hacia Húo mezclada con la sorpresa de verlo.

Un profundo agradecimiento a Darkvampirewicth y a Danitbf por sus reviews, por favor a los lectores manden reviews si... bueno me despido sigan leyendo

**Selena Sorceres**


	4. El castigo de Saori

4° Parte: El Castigo de Saori

Mientras todo esto ocurría en la tierra, Athena y Apolo fueron invitados a la celebración del aniversario de su padre Zeus con la diosa Hera en el Olimpo. Iban magníficamente vestidos... ambos entraron juntos y fueron recibidos por la mensajera del Olimpo la diosa Iris que vestía su magnifica túnica con los colores del arco iris, pero cuando Saori quiso ir al recinto de su hermana Afrodita, Apolo la atrajo hacia si por la cintura y la puso de espalda contra su cuerpo, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y le susurro al oído...

- Te estaré esperando en la habitación después del banquete...

Acto seguido marco en su tierno cuello uno de sus tantos besos que no hacían mas que torturarla todo el tiempo... Entro al recinto y ahí estaba la diosa del amor y la carne esperándola con su acostumbrada sonrisa, ella se sentó en uno de los suaves cojines de pluma de la habitación y Afrodita noto su cara de tristeza y melancolía... la rubia diosa le dijo suavemente...

- Hermana... yo se lo duro que es y por algo soy la diosa del amor y no hay otro ser que conozca tus sentimientos a la perfección como yo

- Hace unos días... intento llevarme a la cama, pero nuevamente tu brebaje funciono... aunque esa vez estuvo mas cerca que otras veces...

- Debe ser que el brebaje esta perdiendo su efecto en el... tarde o temprano tendrás que ser suya

- ¡JAMAS! - dijo en tono fuerte - nunca seré suya...

- Pero entonces - dijo indagante la rubia diosa - ¿aun lo amas no? Al padre de tu hija

- Siempre lo amare a el... en cuanto a Sakura tarde o temprano se sabrá la verdad

- Toma este brebaje - le entrega una pequeña botella sellada con un corcho con un liquido rojo – es mas fuerte que los anteriores... cuídate hermana

Saori salio de la habitación, aun recordaba ese día tan amargo cuando por ordenes de su padre tuvo que abandonar la tierra y casarse con su hermano mayor, el cual gracias a Afrodita no había podido hacerla su mujer... pero sus caricias y sus besos siempre la torturaban y también la incertidumbre de no saber que había pasado con la hija que había tenido con el caballero Pegaso.

La fiesta había dado inicio y Apolo estaba con Hermes hablando sobre algo que el dios Sol había tratado de lograr y aun no podía...

- Piensalo... tal vez ella no puede dar hijos - decía el dios del comercio con su acostumbrado gesto de ironía

- Han pasado ya mas de 13 años y nada... pero según mis propios resultados si esta apta para tener hijos... entonces no entiendo ¡¡¿POR QUÉ! - golpea fuertemente la mesa

- Yo puedo darte una respuesta... hace unas horas Eros el hijo de Afrodita estaba hablando conmigo... claro estaba mas ebrio que la palabra... me dijo algo sobre un brebaje que su madre le daba a Athena para evitar algo... creo que se refiere al famoso brebaje que usan algunas mujeres para evitar el acto sexual...

- Eso lo explica todo - se levanta de la mesa - iré a aclarar unas cosas con Afrodita

Ya para el dios era mas que evidente que la diosa de la Sabiduría se las había jugado todas para no ser su mujer y había burlado su honor y las reglas nupciales, cosa que lo enojaba cada vez mas al punto de perder control de si mismo... Llego a una habitación donde estaban reunidas varias diosas como Hera, Remeter, Persefone, entre otras y mas al fondo estaban Athena, Artemisa y Afrodita estaban hablando para ayudar a Athena que ya no aguantaba mas la mentira que llevaba por matrimonio, de pronto el cosmos del Flechador ardió de tal manera que espanto a las diosas que salieron huyendo del terrible poder del dios... El se dirigió donde estaban las 3 diosas que lo miraban con horror mezclado con sorpresa... El dios sujeto a Afrodita por el cuello y la lazo a su nivel apretando con fuerza le dijo enojado...

- ¡¡PERRA DESGRACIADA... COMO PUDISTE PRESTARTE PARA ESTO! – la arrojo contra el suelo y esta cayo inconsciente, Saori fue a ayudarla ... Artemisa decidió enfrentarse a la ira de su hermano gemelo, se le coloco en frente y le hablo firmemente

- Apolo por favor... sea lo que sea que te pase tu ira esta acabando con todo, por favor hermano tranquilízate...

Pero fue lo menos que hizo y le contesto a su hermana con brutalidad...

- No te metas en esto - Acto seguido golpeo a su gemela en la cara haciendo que esta cayera al suelo por la magnitud del golpe - Nadie entiende toda la rabia que siento

En ese momento llego el Angel Touma de Ikarus, y al ver a su diosa con la mejilla lastimada en hinchada por efecto del golpe no aguanto la rabia y le grito a Apolo...

- ¡¡Maldito desgraciado!... ¡¡vas a pagar!

Apolo ante la insolencia del Angel ataco bruscamente al chico con su ardiente y poderoso cosmos y lo dejo en el suelo, Artemisa sostuvo el cuerpo herido de Touma y lo miro con tristeza, pero mas que todo con culpa ya que debido a ella lo habían herido gravemente... Saori no aguanto mas la rabia y la ira que sentía no solo por la manera en que había tratado a sus hermanas, sino también se mezclo el desprecio que sentía de sus besos y caricias... Este sentimiento lo pudo percibir el dios que la miraba con rabia e ira... Saori le dijo con todo su desprecio guardado...

- Miserable... me das asco...

El no aguanto mas y quiso verla sufrir... sintió unas extrañas ganas de hacerla gemir pero de dolor...

Y lo que hizo fue sacarle el aire con un golpe en el abdomen que la empujo hasta una pared... el se aferro a ella con el propósito de tenerla tan cerca que sus pieles se separaran difícilmente, el golpe había destruido sus fuerzas y no pudo oponer resistencia, el de la rabia rompió la parte superior de su vestido y apretó su seno derecho tan fuerte que grito de dolor, pero fue apagado enseguida que le planto un beso en el cual le mordía los labios salvajemente, mientras su otra mano se deleitaba con las curvas bien definidas de la diosa que estaba al borde de la desesperación y del dolor, lanzo un gemido que no pudo retener y este aterro a Artemisa que del pánico que sentía hacia su hermano no pudo moverse para salvar a su hermana menor...

Pero el no estaba conforme con el dolor que ya tenia, así que mordió su seno izquierdo con tal furia que hizo que la diosa lanzara un grito ligado con un gemido, el se arto y le grito enojado...

- ¡¡¡CALLATE!

Justamente después, recibió un potentísimo golpe en la espalda, era Zeus que estaba mas que horrorizado con la escena, ardía en cólera por el aspecto miserable y adolorido de su hija tritogenia... el había sido llamado por Hera y las otras diosas y además por los horribles gritos de la chica, Artemisa que ya había salido de su trauma ayudo a su hermana a levantarse y a cubrirse el cuerpo... Zeus no hacia mas que mirar con odio a Apolo que ya se estaba levantando, el padre de los dioses dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo...

- No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de tratar así a mi hija, la cual es la mas querida por mi - decía con tono colérico - Te iras a Délos y ella se quedara aquí, distante de ti y tu furia... y mejor vete de inmediato antes de que cambie de opinión y decida matarte...

Apolo tuvo que irse a Délos solo, ya que su hermana Artemisa decidió quedarse a cuidar a su hermana menor que se encontraba en cama adolorida en su cuerpo y en su alma, ya casi ni hablaba y siempre se quedaba viendo fijamente los cuchillos y las cosas filosas como si quisiera morir, pero solo había un motivo que la mantenía con vida... su hija y saber como vivía o si aun estaba con vida, así que resolvió hablar con Artemisa y contarle la verdad...

- Pero... - decía incrédula - ¡¡como pudiste hermana!

- Esa es la verdad... por favor te lo ruego quiero que busques a mi hija y que me digas que fue de ella... - dijo la diosa afligida por tanto dolor

- Bien lo haré - dijo calmadamente – mandare a mis ángeles para que averigüen...

Pero ellas no contaron con que Apolo se les había adelantado, mandando a los 3 ángeles en secreto a acabar con Sakura que ya la habían identificado... solo Touma dudaba de la orden y no estaba conforme pero no podía oponerse al mandato del flechador...

Señores espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, por favor los reviews si... ah en la próxima parte Lemon recién salido del horno **_Selena Sorceres_**


	5. Tu fuego me a quemado por dentro

ATENCIÓN SEÑORES... esta parte contiene Lemon, espero que lo disfruten y espero sus reviews...

5° Parte: Tu fuego me ha quemado por dentro

En la tierra... específicamente el Santuario Amazona, Marina se había topado con Húo en una situación algo incomoda para ambos guerreros, el chico se separo de Némesis con una mirada seria mientras ella se colocaba la falda de la armadura, Marina miraba al caballero con desprecio y rompió el silencio...

- Desgraciado... Húo como te atreves a llegar a este recinto sagrado - decía la chica enojada - y además de eso deshonrar a una Amazona Dorada...

- Vaya... - dijo calmadamente el chico sin cambiar su seria mirada - Marina al parecer los años no te han cambiado en nada... pero a ti te estaba buscando... necesito que me presentes a todas las amazonas...

- ¡Ja! Y ¿por que tendría que hacerlo?

- Porque de eso depende la vida de Athena y la de el Príncipe de las Llamas - le dijo con tono aun mas serio y mirada firme mezclada con dolor oculto...

- ¿A que te refieres? - dijo seria - ¿qué tiene que ver tu hermano con todo esto?... uhh... ¡Oye!

Húo se retiraba para llegar al templo, pero al llegar a la entrada del mismo se encuentra con todas las amazonas de oro... Húo se fijo con sorpresa en Sakura y luego rompió el silencio...

- Soy el Caballero de Apolo, Húo de Quimera... vengo en son de paz y a ayudarlas a salvar a Athena...

- ¿Qué ganas tu ayudándonos? - dijo Katsumi en tono serio

- Salvar a mi hermano... - dijo en tono serio - el Príncipe de las Llamas Yugo de Fénix-Entei

Ese nombre le causo impresión a Sakura, tanto así que las imágenes de aquel chico pelirrojo regresaron a su mente, todas a la vez y en desorden, llegaban a su cabeza con tanta rapidez que perdió el conocimiento.

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, Sakura abre sus ojos y se percata de que estaba acostada en una cama de madera y en una casa pequeña con paredes de piedra... en eso entro Katsumi junto con Urilae, en el acto Sakura pregunto que le había pasado...

- Anoche perdiste la conciencia - dijo tranquilamente - y... acto seguido aparecieron unos ángeles de Apolo que eran Odiseus, Theseus e Ikarus... ellos se llevaron a Kiki

- ¡Que!... tengo que ir por el... - se levanta de la cama con rapidez

- ¡Espera! - dijo Urilae - eso es exactamente lo que ellos quieren que hagas... es una trampa en la cual quieren que tu mueras

- Eso a mi me importa un pepino - dijo en tono de culpa - no dejare que Kiki muera no me lo perdonaría... además yo le prometí a mi maestro que con su ayuda salvaría a Athena

La chica sale corriendo de aquella casa con el cofre de su armadura en su espalda... Némesis la mira irse del templo y en eso Húo le coloca su mano en el hombro... ella se sobresalta...

- Deberías ir con tu amiga - dijo calmado

- ¡Ja!... ella no es mi amiga - dijo enojada

- Lo que sea - con su mano sujeta su brazo derecho impidiendo que abandonara el lugar - en cuanto a lo de anoche queda pendiente

El chico la suelta y se aleja del lugar, dejando a la Amazona de Géminis pensante... Katsumi se quedo con Urilae y Circe pensantes en aquella casa de piedras, hasta que la chica de Libra recogió el cofre de su armadura y lo coloco en su espalda...

- ¡Katsumi que rayos! - dijo Urilae con alteración

- No dejare a Sakura sola – dijo decididamente – iré a ayudarle... ella ha demostrado ser buena amazona y merece vuestras consideraciones

- Te doy la razón Katsumi - dijo Némesis entrando con Marina envueltas en sus doradas armaduras – no dejaremos que Apolo gane

Según las amazonas, Sakura debía esperar sola en el valle del Verdugo a los ángeles, era un lugar escalofriante y solitario, perfecto para una emboscada... después de un rato se escucho la voz del ángel Touma de Ikarus...

- Sakura de Sagitario... los dioses han decidido que debes morir

- ¿¡En donde tienen a Kiki? - pregunto la chica

El ángel Ikarus hace presencia en frente de la amazona a tan solo 10 pasos de distancia...

- A esa rata le espera la muerte... - dijo seriamente – pero a ti te espera algo peor... el castigo de los dioses

- No se que tendrán en mi contra... es mas ni me importa - decía la chica rebeldemente - salvare a mi amigo y a la diosa Athena de las garras de ese que se hace llamar dios Sol

- ¡Que!... tienes la lengua muy afilada - dijo enojado - te haré pagar por esa ofensa

Sakura se coloco su armadura dorada y acto seguido Touma se lanza contra ella con sus descargas de energía, contrayéndolas contra el abdomen de la chica que por el impacto dio su cuerpo fuertemente contra aquella pared de rocas, pero ella no iba a darse por vencida y elevo su dorado cosmos y ataco al ángel con el "Cometa Pegaso".

- ¡¡COMETA PEGASO!

El golpe dio al pecho del ángel, alejándolo un poco... ese ataque le recordó al Caballero Pegaso y su batalla con el hace 13 años... Touma miro a Sakura serio y dijo...

- Vaya... tu debes ser alumna de Pegaso Seiya

- En efecto

- Bien... siendo así debo considerarte uno de mis mayores oponentes... ¡prepárate!

Touma lleno su mano de rayos púrpura y elevando su mano con fuerza empleo su técnica "La Gran Caída" ... (eso lo vi. en una Pág. Web). Elevando A LA chica con grandes descargas... ella cayo inconsciente en el gran abismo del valle... Touma que aun en su mente reflexionaba si lo correcto era obedecer al dios en vez de a su diosa, se alejo del lugar mientras tras el aparecieron los dos ángeles restantes... Odiseus rompió el silencio...

- Ikarus ya cumplimos con nuestra misión, lo mejor será irnos y matar al enano - decía mientras sujetaba a Kiki por el cuello atado en sogas

- No seas impaciente Odiseus - dijo calmado - eliminamos tan solo el primer blanco y aun faltan las otras amazonas doradas

- El tiene razón - dijo Theseus - mejor vamos por las otras... andando

Las amazonas resolvieron dividirse en tres grupos de dos personas cada uno, Katsumi iría con Urilae, Marina con Circe y Húo con Némesis, cosa que a Marina le irrito durante todo el camino... tanto así que su amiga lo noto...

- ¿Qué te ocurre Marina?... te noto enojada - dijo Circe con algo de cinismo

- No es nada - decía mientras gruñía - no soporto a ese sujeto

- Te refieres a Húo ¿no? ... ¿Marina tu conoces a ese sujeto?

- Si... lo conocí cuando era una niña pero me decepciono por completo al unirse a Apolo

- Parece que te atrae el muchacho - dijo aun mas cínica y sarcástica

- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE!... ¡OYE!... CIRCE QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO

Pero la joven rubia no presto atención y siguió delante de Marina... ella mientras caminaba recordaba los momentos en el cual Húo la protegía de los chicos malos de la aldea y jugaban cuando tenían tiempo libre...

Némesis y Húo caminaban por un bosque que según Húo los llevaría mas rápido al valle del Verdugo, pero esa no era su intención real... tan solo quería sentir su duro miembro dentro de la vagina de la amazona... ella iba tras el, insegura y pensante en lo de la noche anterior, pero salio de su trance al percatarse que el joven la había conducido a otro sitio.

- Este no es el valle - dijo irritada - ¡¿en donde rayos estamos!

- Mmm mm ... a ya el valle esta a unas 3 horas de aquí - contesto el chico de manera sarcástica

- Dijiste que por aquí llegaríamos mas rápido - dijo aun mas irritada que al principio

- Mm. ... creo que te mentí - decía mientras sonreía sarcásticamente

Esto enojo a la chica y lo ataco bruscamente con su "Triangulo Dorado"... haciéndolo caer con brusquedad al chico...

- ¡¡TRIANGULO DORADO!

El se levanto con furia, la ataco con una técnica llamada "El Ojo de la Quimera", en el cual era un golpe que dejaba al enemigo en un trance de miedo...

- ¡¡EL OJO DE LA QUIMERA!

Eso fue lo que logro en la chica, que yacía herida en el suelo temblando de terror, él aun estaba enojado por aquel golpe y quiso llevar su sufrimiento al limite... se coloco encima de ella y empezó a besar con salvajismo su cuello y a retirar su armadura, pero una sensación humedad en su mejilla lo hizo parar, subió su rostro y la miro, ella estaba llorando y el miedo se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos, se estaba arrepintiendo pero eran demasiadas las ganas que por un momento quiso ignorar ese detalle pero no pudo ya que su cuerpo empezó a temblar y la culpa ya era mucha...

Se separo de ella y la ayudo a que se sentara, tenia los pechos descubiertos sem. cubiertos por sus cabellos y aun brotaban las lagrimas de sus ojos... Húo la miro con compasión y nuevamente se acerco a ella, la chica quiso retroceder pero él le tomo la mano con suavidad y con la otra le sostuvo el rostro con delicadeza, su rostro era hermoso y había cierta dulzura en sus ojos...

Se miraron fijamente y el chico acerco sus labios a los de ella y los beso con suavidad, ella cerro sus ojos y decidió corresponder, luego el chico jugo con su lengua y la de ella por un rato hasta que la acomodo entre sus piernas y con sus manos empezó a retirar, las botas y falda de la armadura a medida que recorría sus pantorrillas, muslos y glúteos... el se quito su armadura junto con su camisa y con su boca empezó a recorrer sus senos y a morderlos con algo de salvajismo causando que esta gimiera de dolor y de placer a la vez, la chica comenzó a acariciar su espalda del joven y a detallar su cuerpo bien formado y fuerte lo que logro que el cuerpo de la chica se excitara... El subió su rostro y miro de la chica, ella no decía nada pero, en sus ojos se reflejaba la amargura del pasado y la confusión del presente, en ese momento solo hubieron miradas hasta que la chica acerco su rostro al de él, besando sus labios con timidez y a la vez aferrándose a el poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, Húo no entendía su comportamiento hasta que noto su miembro tieso y listo para la penetración, entonces ella quería que la poseyera... quería ser suya; decidió darle lo que quería y empezó a penetrarla con fuerza (a este se le olvido el sentido de la delicadeza) y a medida que se adentraba en su ser ella gemía de dolor y placer... el vio que necesitaba hacerla olvidar el dolor para que sintiera el placer que él le transmitía, así que con su mano izquierda presiono un poco su clítoris, haciéndola gemir con bastante fuerza, lo apretó un poco mas y lo que logro fue que gritara pero la silencio a tiempo con un suave y calido beso.

Se besaron suavemente y luego se separaron una vez llegado el orgasmo, mientras ambos se arreglaban Húo no paraba de mirar a Némesis que no le devolvía la palabra y en su mente la pregunta del millón... ¿Por qué dejo que la penetrara?... se hizo la noche y Húo se recostó de un árbol mientras no apartaba la mirada de Némesis, ella estaba distante de el sentada con las piernas recogidas por sus brazos mirando fijamente el suelo... el se sentó al lado de ella y con su brazo derecho la atrajo hacía el sin ninguna resistencia por parte de la chica... luego Húo rompió el silencio pronunciando palabras que iban a confundir aun mas el corazón de la chica...

- Sabes... eres algo muy importante para mi... no quiero perderte...

Katsumi estaba perdida... entre tanta oscuridad solo podía detallar que estaba en una pradera y noto que desde hace unas horas no sentía la presencia de Urilae... hasta que logro verla o al menos su cuerpo yaciente en el verde pasto sin vida y desangrándose por la espalda... Katsumi se apresuro en correr y miro con tristeza el cuerpo de su amiga, pero en cuanto la volteo noto que tenia clavado en su columna vertebral el cuerno de su amiga Mili de Tauro... y comprendió que ella se había suicidado para reunirse con su amada amiga...

- Urilae - decía la chica entre lagrimas - tu muerte no será en vano... ahora nosotras debemos encontrar a Sakura y salvar a la diosa Athena...

Todo esto ocurría sin saber ellas que Sakura estaba a punto de perder la vida... sin embargo estaba a su lado el ser que la salvaría...

Espero que el Lemon les haya gustado, en el próximo sigue otro Lemon y se acabo la morbosidad señores... bueno espero sus reviews para enterarme de si les gusto la historia o que onda... bueno me despido **_Selena Sorceres_**


	6. Te vi

Este es el ultimo Lemon de este fic, señoras y señores se acabo la morbosidad por hoy, no es muy bueno lo reconozco pero en fin logre hacerlo, en cuanto a la historia de Anfitrite la estoy sacando y prometo que será muy buena, palabra de Caballero o Amazona lo que sea, o mejor palabra de Alquimista...

6° Parte: Te vi... El reconocimiento de Artemisa hacia Sakura

Sakura había caído al acantilado a causa de su batalla con el ángel Touma de Ikarus. Se encontraba en una pequeña extensión sobresaliente de la pared rocosa, estaba inconsciente debido al fuerte golpe en la cabeza recibido al caer, una poderosa cosmo energía roja rodeo el cuerpo de la chica permitiendo que su espíritu fuera llevado al lugar donde un poderoso ser la esperaba...

"Flash Black"

Se desplazaba por un camino de piedras, descalza donde todo estaba iluminado por una luz blanca... Pero ella estaba desnuda, dos mechones de sus cabellos cubrían sus blancos pechos, se encontraba en un trance en el cual su mente era un gran vació, un abismo infinito, solo caminaba con el propósito de llegar hasta el final del camino de piedras, donde la esperaba aquel chico pelirrojo al cual jamás había visto el rostro... se detuvo y allí estaba él, rodeado de una poderosa cosmo energía roja; el se acerco a ella y la abrazo suavemente...

- Te estaba esperando - dijo tranquilamente el pelirrojo

- Perdón por tardarme - respondió la chica - es que no encontraba el camino correcto...

- Siempre estuviste en el camino correcto - decía separándose un poco de ella -te tardaste porque no era el momento

- ¿Entonces ahora es el momento? - pregunto La Amazona Dorada con voz pasiva

- ... Si...

El acerco sus labios a los de ella y los beso con suavidad, acaricio su cabellera y bajo a su espalda y con su brazo la atrajo a su cuerpo, bajo a su cuello y lo beso lentamente hasta bajar a los hombros... él se separo de ella y saco un pañuelo blanco con el cual le vendo los ojos.

- Así no veras mi rostro durante 11 minutos - decía mientras terminaba de apretar el nudo

- ¿Por que no quieres que te vea? - pregunto extrañada por tanto misterio

- Porque no es el momento aun... - decía mientras le daba un ligero beso en la frente - dicen que cuando cortas un sentido los demás se agudizan y así podrás sentir con mas facilidad mi cuerpo y mi alma aunque no veas mi rostro...

La recostó del camino de piedras y se estremeció al sentir el frió contacto de su espalda con la superficie rocosa del suelo, al parecer lo que le había dicho era verdad, sus sentidos se habían agudizado... sintió como los labios del chico empezaron a recorrer su abdomen y sus manos acariciaban sus muslos y glúteos, lo cual la estremeció por la sensibilidad de su sentido del tacto... Se coloco encima de ella y la beso con suavidad en la boca, bajo a sus senos y con su dedo índice empezó a dibujar círculos en su pecho, estos movimientos erizaron su blanca y delicada piel, su mano derecha bajo hasta su zona intima y la acaricio en la parte de los labios... subió a su clítoris y masajeo la punta del mismo haciéndola gemir de dolor y placer, en ese momento tuvo su primer orgasmo, luego su clítoris se erecto y se puso tieso y la chica comenzó a mojarse... Ella no estaba lista cuando el chico comenzó a penetrarla, ella grito, chillo de dolor y luego gimió de placer... sus sentidos estaban demasiado agudizados y todo lo sentía con mayor intensidad.

Se adentraba en su ser violentamente haciendo que ella se desesperara por aquel firme y duro miembro moviéndose dentro de ella, llegaron al segundo y tercer orgasmo juntos y ella apenas los resistía, volvió a gemir y a gritar nuevamente, él también gimió fuertemente y la coloco encima de el para que su clítoris se presionara con su cuerpo. Gimió de placer, se estremeció y tuvo el cuarto orgasmo...

Salio de ella y con su energía la hizo dormir y descansar en ese camino, desnuda, manchada de la sangre de su himen, mojada y cansada.

"Fin del Flash Black"

Sakura despertó agitadamente y noto que estaba fuera del acantilado, se levanto y decidió buscar a Ikarus y salvar a Kiki, y apartar de su mente aquella experiencia de realidad dudosa...

Amaneció y el ángel Touma de Ikarus revisaba la zona donde debía encontrarse el cuerpo de Sakura, sin embargo no estaba...

- ¿Acaso esa niña estará con vida? – se preguntaba el ángel

- ¡Porque no lo compruebas! - dijo una voz retadora... Era Sakura que ya había liberado a Kiki y que no estaba dispuesta a irse sin antes haberse medido en batalla con él...

- Bien creo que buscaste tu muerte

- Antes quiere hacerte una pregunta... ¿Por qué Apolo quiere acabarme?

- Sus razones tendrá... prepárate

El ángel se lanza contra la amazona con una descarga en su mano, pero ella de un salto lo esquiva, hace un giro en el aire y lanza su "Golpe atómico"

- ¡¡GOLPE ATOMICO!

Este da directamente al estomago del chico, empujándolo contra la dura pared del acantilado.

Ambos peleaban flotando en el aire, no se distinguían ya que sus movimientos eran muy rápidos... Sakura lo ataco con el "Meteoro Pegaso" y Touma lanzo contra ella sus descargas, ambos causaron una gran explosión...

Cerca del lugar se encontraban Némesis y Húo que se apresuraron al oír el estruendo. Katsumi se encontró con Marina y Circe a los cuales les contó lo ocurrido con Urilae... Todos decidieron apresurarse en llegar donde Sakura estaba combatiendo ferozmente contra Touma... Ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente y el ángel empleo uso de "La Gran Caída"... pero mientras la chica ascendía a gran velocidad, ella elevaba su cosmo energía al punto de explosión, poco a poco la velocidad del asentimiento fue bajando hasta que desapareció de la vista del ángel...

Pero apareció detrás de él, lo sujeto por las axilas y efectuó uno de los ataques mas famosos de su maestro "Pegasus Rolling Clash"...

Touma cayo exhausto al suelo y Sakura noto que este intentaba levantarse, decidió que debía prepararse y volvió a encender sus cosmos hasta que una voz femenina hablo con firmeza...

- ¡Es suficiente Sakura de Sagitario!

Esa voz era la de la diosa Artemisa que apareció delante de la chica y el ángel, los demás llegaron y se impresionaron al ver a la diosa, Artemisa disimulo su impresión del parecido de la chica con su hermana y rompió el silencio...

- La diosa Athena ya no esta en Délos... ahora esta en el Olimpo, aun así ustedes deben ir a Délos a salvar a otro ser...

- ¿Otro ser? -dijo Sakura con extrañes

- Húo sabe a lo que me refiero... – dijo la diosa con tranquilidad

Bueno hasta aquí llegaron los Lemon y casi Lemon, ahora lo que sigue son las partes finales de la historia, ¿Cómo quedara todo? ¿Qué será de la relación de Kaname y Húo? ¿Quién es el Príncipe de las Llamas y que tiene que ver Sakura con él? Y hasta quizás la pregunta del millón ¿Podrá Seiya volver con su amada Princesa? ... **_Selena Sorceres_**


	7. El Principe de las llamas resurge

ATENCION¡¡ATENCION! ... ultimas partes de la historia, penúltimo capitulo, disfrútenlo y os ruego manden reviews...

7° Parte: El Príncipe de las Llamas resurge de las cenizas

Después del hecho anterior se enteraron por boca del ángel Odiseus que la diosa Athena había regresado por voluntad propia a la Isla de Délos, la noticia dejo pasmados a todos los presentes y resolvieron ir cuanto antes a la Isla de las luces...

Llegaron allá en cuestión de segundos por la magia de Artemisa y aparecieron en un bosque espeso y magnifico, caminaron hasta llegar a un gran templo donde debía encontrarse el gemelo de Artemisa, el dios flechador Febo Apolo...

- Las reglas dicen que solo los que tengan sangre sagrada pueden entrar - decía la diosa con serenidad mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados - a dentro se encuentra mi hermana Athena y Apolo...

- Pero aquí nadie lleva tal sangre... - dijo Sakura extrañada

- ¿ Quieres ver que no es así? - dijo Artemisa mirando directamente a los azulados ojos de Sakura con tono irónico

Acto seguido la Amazona de Sagitario apareció dentro del templo, ella no entendía como podía permanecer en ese lugar, mientras caminaba por un extenso pasillo se decía así misma...

- ¿Cómo?... no entiendo ¿cómo e podido entrar?... ¿acaso mi sangre tiene algo sagrado?

Entonces a su mente regreso aquella escena en la cual las amazonas le habían preguntado su origen, después de tanto recordar y de tanto deducir a su mente regreso su pregunta mas temida...

- ¿Acaso soy hija de Athena?

Siguió su camino. Mientras fuera del gran templo las amazonas se habían dividido por la Isla, frustradas por no poder ir en ayuda de Sakura... sabían que no era justo que se enfrentara a un oponente como Apolo sola, pero no quedaba mas que confiar en ella.

Húo se había quedado solo... caminaba solo por el bosque tratando de llegar a las montañas en busca de alguien muy importante...

- Aguarda hermano... voy a ayudarte

Húo a medida que subía la montaña recordaba la promesa que se había hecho cuando se entero que su hermano mayor había sido vencido de manera sucia por el dios Apolo, el Príncipe de las Llamas... Recordaba que por esa razón se había convertido en caballero de platino al servicio de Apolo y no de Athena como lo tenia pensado cuando entrenaba con Marina y nada había ocurrido aun...

Némesis buscaba por unas ruinas algo lejanas del templo a Húo, pero volteo rápidamente y esquivo un terrible aire congelado que venia de los puños de Marina...

- Marina... - dijo Némesis mirando a su atacante - ¿Por qué me atacas¡Acaso enloqueciste!

- ¡Cierra la boca Némesis!... - dijo muy enojada - o debería decir Kaname... eres una farsante, tu siempre fuiste una amazona del Santuario... cambiar tu identidad no te sirvió de nada

- ¡Cállate Marina!... - dijo enojada y luego mas calmada continuo - ¡Kaname esta muerta!... me entiendes ¡muerta!... además no fue por eso que me atacaste

- Por supuesto que no... vine a castigarte por haber roto tu voto de castidad

- No será mas bien por tus celos Marina - dijo con tono irónico - celos de que Húo me halla preferido a mi... él me contó todo y hasta yo ya me había percatado...

- ¡Cállate Kaname!... - decía con tono aun mas enojado mientras apretaba su puño derecho

- Mi nombre no es nada que me hiera sea Némesis o Kaname... si viniste a pelear por Húo prepárate Marina...

Katsumi y Circe buscaban una poderosa cosmo energía que se había comenzado a sentir en la Isla y que cada vez lucia mas amenazante...

Sakura sintió el cosmos de la diosa que tocaba nuevamente su triste melodía en aquella habitación de marfil... Sakura entro apresuradamente y quedo petrificada al ver el inmenso parecido que tenían la diosa y ella...

- A... Athena... - dijo casi sin respirar

La diosa al escuchar aquella débil voz se detuvo en el acto, volteo su cabeza y al ver a la chica sus azulados ojos se llenaron de lagrimas... en ese momento la melancolía y la tristeza de la diosa se rompieron como un cristal, la presencia de esa chica había sido en ese momento todo para Saori, su felicidad mas completa después de tanto tiempo...

- Sakura... - dijo la diosa tratando de ahogar sus sollozos - eres tu...

- ... - después de unos segundos de silencio hablo con el corazón en la mano por que no resultase afirmativa su sospecha mas temida - no entiendo... por favor explíqueme que esta pasando

- Sakura... - decía la diosa mientras se secaba las saladas lagrimas y se preparaba para decir la verdad después de tanto tiempo – yo... (otro momento Star wars) soy tu madre...

La Amazona sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies, eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados en tan poco tiempo, rabia, impotencia, dolor, impresión... ¿era posible definir lo que sentía?

- Como... ¡Por que si era tu hija me abandonaste en el Santuario - gritaba la chica a todo pulmón entre lagrimas

- No podía llevarte conmigo y yo no te abandone - dijo la diosa secándose las lagrimas y con un tono mas firme y severo - si te llevaba conmigo rápidamente ibas a perder tu humanidad, la capacidad de sentir, de amar... aquello que hace que los humanos sean tan hermosos y especiales ... no fue fácil Sakura tomar la decisión que tome pero no quedaba de otra

- Seiya lo sabia verdad

- Si hija...

- ¿Por que no me dijeron nada?... ¡POR QUE! - dijo mientras golpea el suelo con su puño

- Porque...

- ¿Quién es mi padre?... ¿un dios o un humano?

- O un caballero - dijo una voz fría y cortante... era Apolo que lo había escuchado todo... apareció de un lado de la habitación...

(No hubo contestación por parte de la diosa)

- Así que ese era tu secreto... una hija con un mortal - dijo el dios

- Un... mortal - dijo Sakura débilmente

- En efecto - dijo la diosa firmemente mientras se levanta de la silla del teclado - y llego la hora de mi partida Apolo

- Antes de eso morirás Athena - dijo en tono de amenaza

- No tan rápido - dijo Sakura cortantemente y con tono firme retador - aunque Athena sea mi madre y yo su hija eso no interviene en mi deber el cual es proteger a la diosa

- Pequeña tu no te puedes medir contra mi

- Veremos...

Sakura encendió su cosmos y lanzo contra el dios su "Meteoro Pegaso"

- ¡METEORO DE PEGASO!

Pero este no funciono, se desvanecieron los golpes al llegar a la barrera del dios, no tuvo ni un rasguño el dios Sol...

- Tonta humana - dijo seriamente - como te has atrevido a alzar tu puño contra los dioses... te castigare por tu osadía

Los ojos del dios brillaron intensamente y Sakura fue empujada con gran violencia contra la dura pared, cayo boca abajo al suelo y comenzó a sangrar...

El escenario cambio repentinamente... ahora estaban en un misterioso espacio de tonalidad azul claro, pero cuando Apolo estaba decidido a matar a la chica otra cosmo energía intervino...

- ¡No puede ser!... ¡Pegaso!

En efecto era Seiya que portaba su sagrado Kamei de Pegaso... Sakura se levanto con dificultad animada con la presencia de su maestro y Saori miraba al caballero con cierta alegría...

- Apolo llego tu hora - dijo desafiante el caballero Pegaso

- Maestro... luchemos juntos verdad

- Si Sakura

- Unos débiles humanos jamás me vencerán - dijo en tono amenazante el flechador

Esto ocurría. Mientras Marina y Kaname luchaban una contra la otra, ambas muy reñidas, Marina tenia su pierna y su pecho heridos y Kaname tenia su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda sin poder moverlas debido a que estaban congeladas...

- Marina... lo mejor será desempatar esta batalla o lo que haremos será una batalla de 1000 días

- Estoy de acuerdo... usare mi viento mas terrible

Marina junto sus manos y las extendió mientras preparaba su mas terrible viento helado, "La Ejecución de la Aurora"... Kaname elevaba su cosmos para atacar con "La Otra Dimensión" mientras meditaba...

- Aunque aun no he superado el odio que tengo hacía mi padre por haber matado a mi madre, se que cuando lo logre se enorgullecerá de que su técnica mas poderosa me dará la victoria... Padre...

- ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN!

- ¡EJECUCIÓN DE LA AURORA!

Se escucho una gran explosión de energías, mientras Circe y Katsumi encontraron a Húo en la montaña, el estaba al frente de una gran lapida de hierro con inscripciones en oro.

- Hermano... como podré liberarte... ¿CÓMO!

- Sakura debe estar enfrentándose a Apolo... - dijo Katsumi con serenidad

Acto seguido la lapida comenzó a moverse y la montaña se estremecía mientras esta comenzó a agrietarse hasta que estallo y junto con esto se libero una luz rojiza de la cual salio un chico que tenia el rostro cubierto por una mascara de metal blanca y llevaba consigo una majestuosa armadura rojiza con destellos dorados y alas adornados con rubíes y esmeraldas y cinco colas de fénix doradas y una vaina de oro blanco...

- Hermano... - dijo Húo pasmado al ver al poderoso ser

- Llévenme inmediatamente con Apolo... - dijo en tono serio y firme - tengo unas cuentas pendientes con él

Seiya y Sakura luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero era mas que inútil, el poder del dios estaba mas allá de sus expectativas, ambos del agotamiento cayeron al suelo...

- Parece que gane - dijo con una risa burlona - primero acabare con la amazona

- Espera... - dijo Seiya mientras se levantaba con dificultad - te doy mi vida por la de ella

- Seiya... maestro

- Cuida a tu madre... hija...

Sakura derramo varias lagrimas y se levanto, pero Apolo jugo sucio y ataco a la chica, a la cual no le paso nada ya que el Príncipe de las Llamas apareció en frente de Sakura y la protegió con su barrera de fuego...

- No puede ser - dijo Apolo sin poder dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos - como te liberaste

- Te dije que regresaría - dijo con tono serio

- Yugo de Fénix-Entei - dijo Sakura también sin dar crédito a sus ojos

- Sakura fuiste de gran ayuda para que lograra liberarme de la prisión donde permanecí encerrado tanto tiempo, gracias y... te sugiero que descanses en tu estado no es recomendable la lucha...

- ¿Que?... ¿en su estado? - dijo Seiya extrañado

- Todo lo que viste desde niña... siempre fue real...

Los que faltaban llegaron al misterioso espacio, incluyendo a Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun que acompañaron a Seiya... Empezó la batalla entre el Príncipe de las Llamas y el dios Sol, pero entre tantos ataques por parte de ambos, Sakura comprendió que había sido la marioneta de aquel guerrero...

- Lo único que recuerdo... fue que la Isla fue destruida...

No se ustedes pero a mi me gusto la historia, solo espero que también haya sido de su agrado, lo que faltan son las aclaraciones por parte de la protagonista de la historia o mas bien leyenda "La leyenda del Príncipe de las Llamas"... Espero sus reviews please... **_Selena Sorceres_** a se me olvidaba, el personaje de Yugo de Fénix-Entei fue inspirado de un amigo mío otaku y de mi hermana Alchemist Aurora, la verdad ella me presto el personaje para esta historia...


	8. Aclaraciones de Sakura

Bueno señores hasta aquí llego la leyenda, espero que les haya gustado, solo queda el final y ya esta, solo pido reviews, bueno aquí mi protagonista nos contara como quedo todo después de esa cruenta batalla contra Apolo...

8° Parte: Aclaraciones de Sakura

Había pasado 1 año desde ese día en el cual la Leyenda del Príncipe de las Llamas había resurgido de sus cenizas... Sakura estaba en una habitación, sentada en una mesa escribiendo en una carta lo que había pasado mientras se ponía el sol en su ventana...

- _Carta:_ _Lo recuerdo como si acabara de pasar, fue la batalla más increíble que pude presenciar; una batalla legendaria._

_Todo termino para Apolo, el fue derrotado por Yugo y no se le volvió a ver, en cuanto a él no se nada ni lo quiero saber..._

_Pero... no todo fue tan malo¿Cómo quedaron las cosas?... Mm. bueno empezare con Ikki que al enterarse de que los que habían sido asesinados en la Isla de la Reina Muerte habían vuelto a la vida, el regreso al mundo de los vivos a ver que pasaba _(les dije que "Hierba mala nunca muere)...

_A Shun no se le volvió a ver desde que se encontró con June de Camaleón en una plaza de Japón... sin entrar en detalles..._

_Hyoga ahora vive en Moscú y es escritor y Shiryu se fue a los 5 antiguos picos de rozan a vivir con Shunrei y ahora entrena aspirantes a caballeros... Mi madre; aunque no me acostumbro a llamarla así decidió tomarse un tiempo y desapareció, pero yo se que Seiya mi maestro y padre fue a buscarla y como aun no sabemos nada, creo que la encontró y no ha querido decir nada _XD...

_Las amazonas... Circe se fue a la India donde se encontró con su hermano mayor Shaka... Marina perdió su batalla con Kaname y se dedico a entrenar con Camus en Siberia... Katsumi se reencontró con Dohko y lo ultimo que me dijo fue que le confeso su amor y que era feliz... creo que ella ahora es feliz... _

_Kaname y Húo... solo se que ellos ahora viajan juntos y son inseparables, dije que no iba a entrar en detalles _XD...

_Lo único que puedo decir de mi es que soy la madre mas feliz de todas... si tengo una hermosa menor de 3 meses y vivo en una casa de playa con mi tía Seika... eso es todo Kiki..._

_Adiós..._

Ella dobla la carta y la guarda en la gaveta del escritorio, se levanta y va al cuarto de la bebe y para su sorpresa estaba allí Yugo con la bebe en sus brazos arrullándola con ternura... Sakura no daba crédito a sus ojos...

- ¿Qué haces aquí! - le grito enojada

- Te dije que volvería Sakura - le dijo sonriente mientras contemplaba sus azulados ojos

- ¿Por que?... no entiendo...

- Es mejor a veces no entender... no crees - le dice con su acostumbrada picara sonrisa

Bueno hasta aquí señores me despido, espero que les haya gustado el final, espero sus reviews si, adew y Konnichi wa... **_Selena Sorceres_**


End file.
